La Pelea del Siglo
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: Después de una pelea calificada como "Pelea del siglo", una boxeadora y sus entrenadoras se reencuentran con los verdaderos valores de la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA NOTA:** Confirmo que cualquier relación que esta historia parezca tener con la serie o sus películas por cualquier supuesta razón es una completa confusión, por tanto, esta historia **NO** es ninguna secuela de la serie ni sus películas por mucho que lo parezca.

 **SEGUNDA NOTA:** Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra historia entonces y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si de verdad resulta necesario y nunca es mucho porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía para ignorar y reemplazar al realismo negativo, uso al realismo positivo junto con la fantasía y no uso nada de drama triste, pues toda la libertad que la mayoría de escritores le dan siempre a la expresión total del drama triste y realismo negativo, yo siempre se la doy a la felicidad y la fantasía.

 **TERCERA NOTA:** Esta nota va dirigida solamente para los que me comentan de forma erróneamente realista en fics de fantasía. Si en este fic ven que algún detalle o suceso ocurre de una manera que no concuerde en nada con la manera en que ocurriría en la vida real y que tampoco ocurra como en la serie o sus películas, dejen de ser obtusos y entiendan de una sola vez que sucede así porque este fic es de fantasía o que ocupa más fantasía que realismo y que no sigue ninguna realidad de la serie ni ninguna de las películas, entonces por lo tanto, leerlo para luego comentar sobre él de forma realista o para decir que nada de lo ocurrido aquí ocurre como en la serie o las películas es una incoherencia que solamente viene de forma puramente errónea de ustedes por ver todo con perspectiva realista al no entender que es fantasía.

Terminaba el día once de Noviembre de 2010, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y a cada segundo que pasaba faltaba menos tiempo para un evento que se realizaría muy pronto en la ciudad de Manehattan. Alguien, no un corcel ni una yegua, sino una grifo, había terminado de entrenar para la pelea que todo el mundo llamaba "La Pelea del Siglo".

—Trixie, dame una lata.— le dijo una grifo a una yegua sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados y hablando con un tono de presunción en la voz.

La mencionada le entregó en su garra su lata de bebida energética.

—Ahí la tienes, Gilda.— le dijo Trixie con el mismo tono y la misma cara.

La nombrada como "Gilda" abrió su lata y bebió hasta lo último, para después usar su gran fuerza para apretarla por completo.

—Dame otra.— le dijo sin cambiar su voz ni su cara.

Soltó la lata, Trixie le dio otra más, la abrió y la bebió entera, para luego apretarla también.

—¿Estás mejor?.— le preguntó Trixie.

—Sí, mucho mejor.

—Sunset, tíralas.— le dijo Trixie a otra yegua.

La otra nombrada las levitó con su magia, las llevó hasta la cocina para botarlas y luego volvió rápidamente.

—Todavía la tengo en la mente, a ella como a sus palabras tan valientes, diciéndome "Quiero pelear contigo por tu título", pero mañana por la noche, sólo una de las dos terminará como ganadora, y cuando yo haya ganado, ella se arrepentirá de haberme desafiado y jamás me desafiará por mi título ni por nada otra vez. Su abuela fantasma estará verdaderamente desilusionada de ella cuando pierda, para esa vieja boxeadora será la más grande deshonra.— dijo Gilda con toda insensatez.

En tanto, dentro de una casa muy grande con gimnasio ofrecida a un grupo de ponies y un dragón pequeño...

—Terminó el entrenamiento, Applejack.— le dijo una yegua a otra con voz contenta y normal acompañada de una sonrisa con ojos que mostraban una inmensa buena personalidad.

—Bien, Twilight.— con la misma buena cara y buena voz feliz contestó la yegua a la que ésta le dijo que terminó el entrenamiento.

Respiró por un rato hasta normalizar su respiración.

—¿Y ahora qué harás?.— le preguntó Twilight.

—Voy a bañarme para limpiarme y relajar mis músculos.

—Bien, ¿y en algún momento después del almuerzo pensaste en lo que cenarás?.

—Aún no.

—Está bien.

—Nos vemos más tarde.— se despidió Applejack con voz alegre de verdad y una sonrisa amistosa.

Applejack fue a su respectivo baño, se lavó la melena y la cola, se enjabonó y perfumó todo el cuerpo y luego juntó agua en la tina, cerró la llave cuando el agua le llegaba al cuello y ahí se quedó relajándose durante unos minutos.

—Señora Derpy Hooves, ¿quién de su esposo y su hija se está bañando?.— le preguntó Twilight feliz a otra yegua.

—Mi esposo está bañando a nuestra hija.— le dijo la señora igualmente contenta con la misma sonrisa.

—¿Usted ya se bañó?.

—Sí, señorita Sparkle.

—¿Y él?.

—También.

—¿Quiere pedirme algo para la cena o no?.— le preguntó con ofrecimiento.

—No, gracias, para mí, mi esposo y mi hija haré todo yo misma.— dijo con agradecimiento.

—Como quiera.— aceptó Twilight con comprensión y felicidad.

—Con permiso.

—Sí, pase usted.

—Gracias.— le agradeció por su cortesía.

La señora Derpy fue a la cocina y Twilight a golpear una puerta.

—¿Estás ahí, Pinkie Pie?.

La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato.

—¿Qué quieres, Twilight?.— le preguntó con una sonrisa y alegría llenas de pureza.

—¿Tienes pensado qué cenarás?.

—Sí, cenaré un pie de chocolate.

—¿Quieres que te lo haga yo o lo harás tú?.

—Hazlo tú si deseas.— aceptó con alegría pura.

—De acuerdo.— accedió con voluntad y felicidad.

Se fue a la cocina a buscar los ingredientes. En casi media hora, todos se encontraban cenando.

—Rainbow Dash, ¿alguna vez conociste a una boxeadora tan demasiado confiada?.— inició Twilight una conversación, aunque ciertamente con tono de molestia en la voz y con su ceño algo fruncido porque la hacía sentirse molesta a causa de cómo es esa boxeadora.

—No, jamás.— le contestó Rainbow Dash con el mismo tono y la misma cara.

—Esa Gilda debería aprender a ser como todos nosotros. Es cierto que es invencible porque no perdió jamás, pero eso no justifica que deba ser tan confiada, pues eso le puede jugar en contra.— le dijo Twilight a Rainbow siendo una gran verdad que le sale del alma.

Le dio una mordida a su sándwich de huevo frito con ajo y mayonesa.

—Sí, ser demasiado confiado lleva a equivocarse, pero ella no lo entiende, a menos que alguna vez pierda, si es que no se las da de negligente.— dijo Rainbow hablando tan honestamente como Twilight y también con lo que dice saliéndole del alma.

Masticó un poco más y se lo tragó.

—Ojalá que no. Siempre será inteligente y mejor aprender de los errores, pero es de negligentes tontos el equivocarse una vez y cometer de nuevo el mismo error sin aprender como si fuera la primera vez.— dijo Twilight sacando sus palabras más de su alma que su boca.

—Cuando encontraste esa información de ella, ¿viste que dijera algo de sus entrenadoras Trixie Lulamoon y Sunset Shimmer?.— le preguntó Rainbow.

—Sí, decía que ellas también son como ella. ¿Y recuerdas lo otro que les dije que descubrí?.

Mordió de nuevo su sándwich.

\- Sí, antes y después de cada entrenamiento, ella bebe dos latas de bebida energética, pero tampoco justifica que deba confiarse demasiado, pues beber una y otra vez de esas bebidas puede devolverle su fuerza y terminar con su cansancio, pero debería aprender de las otras boxeadoras que también beben de eso y no son confiadas sin fundamentos. Eso incluye que debería aprender de las boxeadoras como Applejack que no beben de esas bebidas y aún así terminan ganando las peleas.— dijo Rainbow hablando con excelente verdad.

Se tragó su pedazo.

—¿Twilight?.— la llamó otra yegua.

—¿Sí, Fluttershy?.

—No es del todo necesario beberse una y otra vez esas bebidas para ganar una competencia, ¿verdad?.

—Sí, así es, no es del todo necesario, hay deportistas que entrenan y ganan sin beberlas ni una vez en toda su vida.

—A esa Gilda le falta aprenderlo, pero por lo que se ve, dejó que esas bebidas alimentaran su falta de aprendizaje y razonamiento.— dijo Fluttershy resultando ser verdad.

—Sí, eso es totalmente evidente, ella y sus entrenadoras son de los pocos que creen que tienen justificaciones para lo que hacen, cuando jamás las tuvieron, porque sus acciones no son de las que justifican su actuar.— habló Twilight con sensatez, igual que Rainbow Dash.

—¿Por qué sería que están tan convencidas?.

—Es que están cegadas con esa idea y la gente no se da cuenta casi nunca por sí misma. No es nada cotidiano que la gente se dé cuenta por sí misma y sin ayuda de lo cegada que está por sus pensamientos, pero suele suceder, aunque poco, porque lo cotidiano es que se den cuenta si otras personas se lo dicen cara a cara, algo que por desgracia tampoco funciona cuando se lo están diciendo a personas negligentes.— siguió hablando Twilight usando la sensatez y gran inteligencia.

—Si alguna vez se lo dijéramos a ellas, ojalá no se la den de negligentes, odiaría que sean así. Es completamente estúpido que no aprendan de sus errores ni siquiera porque vean por sí mismas que otros los cometen también y que luego se equivocan.— dijo Fluttershy con el mismo tono molesto que Twilight, el mismo ceño algo fruncido y la misma sensatez.

—Por desgracia, tampoco suele faltar que unos aprendan de esos errores, pero los demás no, cuando todos por igual deberían aprender.— dijo un dragón pequeño con la misma sensatez e inteligencia, el mismo tono vocal y el mismo ceño.

—Tienes razón, Spike, y ahora que recuerdo, ella es confiada incluso cuando la desafían por su título. No tiene más cuidado ni porque algunas peleas son para evitar perder su título de campeona.— dijo Twilight con inteligente sensatez.

—En ese caso, eso sí es ser negligente, lo es solamente porque jamás perdió sus peleas cuando eran por defender su título, pero si Applejack la vence, desearía que con esta derrota se le termine su estúpida y boba negligencia. Menos mal que no ha aprendido a ser negligente por nada más, pero es obvio que no ha aprendido por no haber perdido jamás ni una de esas peleas.— volvió a decir Spike sensatamente.

—Es verdad, solamente lo aprendería si alguna vez pierde la pelea, y por ende, su título. Le sería más fácil aprenderlo perdiendo la pelea que explicándoselo con palabras.— habló Twilight sin verse como posible que ni ella ni nadie deje de hablar con sensatez.

—Tú sí que hablas con verdaderos fundamentos. Desearía que Gilda hable así. Lo más rescatable es que son pocas las boxeadoras y entrenadoras tan confiadas y sin fundamento como ellas tres. Que inmenso problema y desagrado sería que fuesen más.— dijo Spike una vez más, sin hacer falta recordar que todos hablan con tonos que expresan molestia y con sus ceños algo fruncidos porque Gilda y sus entrenadoras los hacen ponerse así.

—Vaya que sí, se vuelven inaguantables.

—¿Señorita Twilight?.— llamó una yegüita a Twilight con voz normal.

—¿Dime, Dinky Doo?.— le dio la palabra hablándole con voz normal.

—¿Usted sería amiga de ellas si no fuesen la clase de persona que son?.

—Sí, si fuesen buenas personas como todos nosotros, tendría todo el gusto y placer de ser su amiga, pero no merecen tener amigos si son como son.

—Es verdad, no lo merecen y nadie las aguantaría.— dijo Dinky mostrando la misma sensatez igualitaria que todos poseen.


	2. Chapter 2

Siguieron comiendo y llegó la noche del otro día.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al Estadio Boxístico Monumental de Manehattan. Somos el relator y el comentarista transmitiendo por televisión la que ha sido calificada por todo el mundo como "La Pelea del Siglo". Esta noche tenemos el verdadero orgullo de presentarles a dos de las mejores boxeadoras que el mundo ha conocido, dos adversarias que se enfrentarán a muerte por el título mundial que sólo las mejores pueden obtener. Ahora les ofrezco las palabras del comentarista.— dijo el relator con entusiasmo y alegría en su voz.

—Gracias, amigo, como todos saben, la pelea es por el título mundial de Gilda en esta pelea de doce rondas, así que hasta que veamos quién termina como ganadora, el cinturón de campeona seguirá perteneciendo a Gilda hasta cuando alguna vez pierda, si es que alguna vez se da ese caso.— habló el comentarista con el mismo entusiasmo y la misma alegría que su compañero.

—Oye, circulan muchos comentarios de admiradores de Applejack que están seguros de que ganaría aunque Gilda no bebiera esas bebidas energéticas que bebe cada día en sus entrenamientos.

—Sería espectacular que verdaderamente sucediera, pues esta pelea será la número dieciséis de Applejack y la número cincuenta de Gilda. Todo parece estar en contra de Applejack por llevar menos tiempo boxeando. No estoy seguro de estar equivocándome en eso, pero ya veremos qué sucede al final.

—Mientras tanto, las boxeadoras están en sus camerinos esperando para salir.

Y así sucedía tanto con Applejack como con Gilda. Esperaban la hora de salida mientras sus entrenadoras les vendaban los cascos y garras.

—¿Lista para acabar con ella?.— le preguntó Twilight con confianza moderada y con algo de seriedad en su voz igualmente alegre.

—Tan lista como puedo estar.— dijo Applejack con la misma confianza y el mismo tono combinado de seriedad y alegría.

—Usa la fuerza necesaria, masácrala con lo que tengas, elude cuando puedas, golpea cuando puedas y sé la ganadora, todos confiamos en ti. Nadie confía más en ti que todos nosotros.— dijo Rarity con esa misma confianza y el mismo tono que ellas.

—Gracias.

En el otro camerino...

—¿Preparada para la mayor masacre que darás en tu vida?.— le preguntó Trixie sonriendo con el ceño fruncido y hablando con confianza indebidamente excesiva.

—Siempre estoy lista, dieciséis peleas de parte de ella no me detendrán. Siendo ésta su decimosexta pelea, no es ninguna adversaria digna de combatir contra mí. Quedará hundida en la vergonzosa derrota y su abuela quedará decepcionada de ella.— dijo Gilda exagerando su confianza y sonriendo con la misma cara.

A ambas terminaron de ponerles los vendajes y les pusieron los guantes.

—Estamos listas.— dijo Twilight.

Applejack se paró, Rarity le puso la bata dorada con negro y se pararon detrás de la doble puerta de salida.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti como siempre lo estoy, Applejack, tu entrenamiento es eternamente efectivo y probarás que aún las boxeadoras sin muchas peleas y sin ese hábito de consumir bebidas energéticas igualmente tienen grandes oportunidades contra boxeadoras más expertas que ellas. La abuela Smith estará orgullosa también.— dijo Rarity verdaderamente orgullosa.

—Lo sé.

—Éste es el momento de la verdad. Le confirmarás a todo el mundo y a la abuela Smith que hasta tú eres capaz de derrotar a una adversaria tan fuerte como Gilda. Demostrarás que las boxeadoras de entrenamiento natural como tú son capaces de derrotar a otras sin importar que consuman esas bebidas y que entrenen con maquinarias tecnológicas como lo hace Gilda. Sus formas de pelear no podrán derrotar a las maneras antiguas de pelear que la abuela Smith nos enseñó para que te enseñemos.— dijo Twilight sonriendo de orgullo con confianza moderada.

—Le dedico esto a la abuela, a toda la familia Apple y a todos ustedes.— dijo Applejack contenta como sus amigas.

—¿Preparadas, chicas?.— les preguntó Rarity a ambas.

—Sí.— dijeron Twilight y Applejack unísonamente.

Sus entrenadoras abrieron las puertas y salieron de inmediato.

—Aquí vienen ya Applejack y sus dos entrenadoras Twilight Sparkle y Rarity. Se ven determinadas a todo con tal de ganar.— dijo el relator con entusiasmo.

—Ciertamente sí, el público ya ovaciona a Applejack que salió finalmente.— dijo el comentarista entusiasmado también.

Se detuvieron junto a un corcel de pelaje rojo con melena naranja y una potranca de pelaje amarillo claro con melena roja y un moño rojo en ella.

—Voy a ganar, se los prometo, Big Macintosh y Applebloom, no exagero como Gilda, sólo hablo con la debida confianza no exagerada.

—Buena suerte, Applejack.— le dijo Applebloom dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa.

—Estamos contigo.— dijo Big Macintosh sonriendo igual de contento que sus hermanas.

Volvieron a avanzar.

—Suben al cuadrilátero luego de un momento de hablar con sus hermanos y todas le dan el casco al árbitro Lucky Clover. Saludan a su público que vino en masa desde su ciudad natal y ésta misma donde también es conocida y admirada.— dijo el relator mostrándose entusiasmado pero hablando con una voz un poco más tranquila.

—Sólo esperamos a Gilda para que el anunciador Rainy Hammer tome la palabra.

Tanto ellos dos como ellas tres miran hacia la doble puerta por donde ahora sale Gilda.

—Aquí viene Gilda con su cotidiana e imborrable mirada asesina y una bata totalmente roja.— dijo el relator con entusiasmo.

—Finalmente llegó el momento más esperado.

—Es temible, temible.

—Gilda, la campeona mundial del boxeo femenino.— dijo el comentarista con la misma voz tranquila con que el comentarista de la película "Rocky 3" dijo "Clubber Lang, el campeón mundial de peso completo".

Le dan los cascos y garra al árbitro. Ahora, las dos adversarias se dirigen miradas heladamente asesinas mientras son despojadas de sus batas y el anunciador Rainy Hammer toma el micrófono.

—¡Damas y caballeros, buenas noches a todos, bienvenidos y bienvenidas al Estadio Boxístico Monumental de Manehattan!. ¡Hoy, una pelea de doce rondas por el título mundial de la campeona de campeonas!.— comenzó a hablar el anunciador con voz entusiasta.

Mira a Applejack.

—¡En la esquina anaranjada, la retadora de esta noche, una ya conocida tanto aquí como en su ciudad natal y toda Equestria, una destructiva poderosa cuyo espíritu de lucha ha sido forjado por la antigua campeona Apple Smith!. ¡Con ustedes, desde la ciudad de Ponyville, la super boxeadora mundialmente conocida, la yegua ponyviliana, Appleeeeejaaaaack!.

Su público le mandó una lluvia de aplausos.

—Te diré algo, está en tan buena forma que parece que su fuerza aumentó. - le dijo el relator al comentarista con la misma voz tranquila con que el relator le dijo al comentarista que Rocky parecía un peso semi-incompleto por notarse que bajó unos kilos.

Ahora mira a Gilda.

—¡Y en la esquina café, con un promedio de cincuenta peleas ganadas sin derrotas, la fabulosa golpeadora de la ciudad, la super golpeadora de Manehattan, la actual campeona de boxeo femenino, Giiiiillldaaaaa!.

Su público le aplaude.

—¡El árbitro Lucky Clover!.

Las llama con los cascos.

—Ya se acordaron las reglas, las repetiré para ustedes. No habrá golpes al pecho, de conejo, a la nuca, cabezazos ni patadas. En caso de una caída, se quedarán ahí hasta que les diga que pueden seguir. ¿Quedó entendido?.— las instruyó con voz tranquila.

No dijeron nada.

—¿Alguna pregunta?.

No respondieron.

—Bien, pueden volver a su esquina, vamos.

—Te mataré.— le dijo Gilda a Applejack con la misma voz fría con que Clubber Lang le dijo a Rocky "Voy a vencerte" en la segunda pelea que tuvieron.

—Hazlo.— la incitó Applejack sin temerle ni sentirse intimidada.

Volvieron a su esquina, Trixie le quitó el cinturón y lo pasó a los jueces.

—Le volaré los ojos.— dijo Gilda con la misma frialdad que Clubber Lang.

—Da el buen rendimiento que sabes dar.— dijo Rarity con el mismo orgullo y voz normal con que Apollo Creed le dice a Rocky Balboa "No debes entrar en su pelea, eres el mejor, el mejor".

Trixie le coloca su protector y Rarity el suyo.

—Prepárate, campeona.— dijo Trixie con confianza exagerada y una sonrisa con ceño fruncido.

—Dale todo tu jugo.— dijo Twilight con confianza moderada y una sonrisa con ceño normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Las cuatro se bajan del cuadrilátero, casi de inmediato suena la campana, Applejack choca sus cascos y avanza hacia Gilda de la misma manera en que avanzó Rocky Balboa hacia Clubber Lang para comenzar a golpearlo en la segunda pelea. Inicia golpes buenos con ambos cascos, van moviéndose por el cuadrilátero sin que Gilda pueda esquivar. Le propina puñetazos certeros con la derecha, Gilda intenta uno también, pero Applejack se agacha velozmente y continúa masacrando su cabeza. Ella avanza haciéndola retroceder a su propia esquina para acorralarla, donde continúa golpeando su cabeza. Ahora, Gilda avanza intentando apuñetear su cabeza, pero falla. Luego vuelve a golpear su cabeza con la izquierda, hasta que finalmente Gilda le acierta un derechazo en la cabeza, seguido de otro, luego un izquierdazo y así acaba el primer minuto. La sigue a todas partes mientras la golpea, hasta que Applejack retoma el control y empieza a golpearla con gran fuerza bestial en la sien izquierda. Luego manda los puños al estómago por unos segundos, reinicia los golpes en la cabeza, pero Gilda le da un derechazo. Applejack se lo devuelve, Gilda se lo devuelve nuevamente, su adversaria se lo entrega, la otra se lo vuelve a dar y Applejack le da otro seguido de otro más. El segundo minuto casi termina. Gilda la golpea una y otra vez en el estómago y luego en la cabeza unas pocas veces hasta que la derriba, pero Applejack se levanta antes de que el árbitro empiece a contar. Se dirige con una mirada de bestia furiosa hacia ella y arremete contra su cabeza. Se la apuñetea durante unos segundos, luego Gilda intenta golpearla, pero Applejack se agacha repetidas veces. Finalmente, ella le da más puñetazos a Gilda hasta que el cuarto derechazo la derriba.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

Se paró e intentó arremeter contra Applejack, pero ella le dio otro derechazo, seguido de un izquierdazo, otro derechazo, otro izquierdazo más y sucesivamente siguió así hasta que comenzó a golpear su estómago nuevamente. No hacía falta decir que Sunset y Trixie estaban atónitas, pues todo el entrenamiento de Gilda no estaba dando ningún efecto, Applejack no se tambaleaba. Finalmente sonó la campana, para alivio de ellas que subieron de inmediato al cuadrilátero a recoger a Gilda.

—Applejack ganó la primera ronda, jamás había visto que Gilda recibiera una paliza de tal magnitud.— dijo el relator asombrado también.

—Esto es sinceramente increíble, Gilda jamás perdió la primera ronda, jamás.— dijo el comentarista igual de asombrado.

—Tus puños son más duros que un ladrillo, sigue así.— le dijo Twilight igualmente orgullosa, contenta y satisfecha con el resultado.

—Continúa así, no te detengas, da toda tu fuerza, todo tu poder, todo tu amor, todo lo que tengas.— con el mismo orgullo, felicidad y satisfacción le dijo Rarity a Applejack y de la misma forma en que el ex entrenador de Apollo Creed se lo dijo a Rocky en la última pausa antes de la última ronda contra Iván Drago.

—Por nada voy a parar, por nada, por nada.— dijo Applejack sintiéndose igualmente contenta y satisfecha.

—No preguntaré ilógicamente si estás bien, evidente es que no lo estás.— dijo Trixie sin ninguna alegría, hablando con tono normal y sin sonreír.

—Ya le devolveré todo, le devolveré el favor.— dijo Gilda sin bajarle a su exageración de confianza.

—Ése es el espíritu, no te des por aludida, ve y muéstrale quién manda.— le dijo Sunset sonriendo nuevamente por las palabras de Gilda.

—Ve por ella y enséñale de nuevo de qué están hechos tus puños, tu corazón y tu espíritu. Eres imparable.— le dijo Twilight sin cambiar su actitud.


	4. Chapter 4

Les pusieron los protectores, se bajaron, la campana sonó y ambas adversarias se encontraron en el centro. Gilda comenzó los derechazos rápidamente, Applejack se fue a un lado y quedó arrinconada en una esquina neutral recibiendo más puñetazos sin parar. Las cosas se estaban emparejando, Applejack se movió a otro lado, pero los puñetazos la seguían. Siguió siendo apuñeteada en la cabeza, pero entre intentos suyos de darle puñetazos a Gilda, le da uno que le da vuelta la cara y la hace retroceder del aturdimiento, tal como le sucedió a Iván Drago cuando Rocky le dio el puñetazo que le rompió de esa forma tan fea el pómulo izquierdo. Ahora era ella la que golpeaba y tenía de nuevo el dominio total. Le dio cuatro puñetazos más luego del que la aturdió hasta que Gilda le dio tres más que no lastimaron a Applejack en lo absoluto. Applejack la apuñeteaba haciéndola retroceder hasta su esquina donde Twilight y Rarity la observaban. Allí le daba y le daba más puñetazos hasta que sonó la campana. Se pasó a un lado y vinieron Sunset y Trixie para llevársela.

—Ya está, Applejack, derríbala y se acabó.— dijo Twilight con su orgullo, felicidad y satisfacción sin disminuir para nada.

—Fantástico, ni yo podría mejorarlo.— dijo Rarity con la misma actitud de antes.

—Ya la encontraste, ya la tienes, la aturdiste, la lastimaste, ¿lo ves, lo ves?, no es una máquina, es sólo otra boxeadora como tú.— dijo Twilight nuevamente.

—No es una yegua. Ella-es-de acero.— reconoció Gilda como lo reconoció Iván Drago hacia Rocky luego de acabar la segunda ronda.


	5. Chapter 5

Le ponen su protector, Twilight se lo pone a Applejack y bajan a esperar la campanada. Ésta suena y ambas avanzan a su encuentro. Gilda comienza los golpes a la cabeza lentamente, luego comienza a golpearla reiteradas veces hasta que Applejack empieza a darle derechazos una y otra vez, pronto siguió con los izquierdazos por unos segundos y luego con ambos puños. Gilda contrarresta con ambos puños también durante unos segundos hasta que cuando acaba el primer minuto, Applejack comienza a golpearla tan rápido que no le da tiempo de corresponder. Le da un puñetazo que en menos de un segundo es seguido de otro y otros más que luego van a la cabeza. Le da uno tras otro hasta que finalmente, Gilda pierde toda la firmeza, su cabeza está un poco inclinada hacia delante. Applejack le da un derechazo, seguido de dos izquierdazos, luego de otro y finalmente de un derechazo que la noquea.

—¡ESO ES!.— exclamaron Twilight y Rarity igualitariamente felices.

El árbitro vino.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez. ¡Fuera!.

—¡Applejack es la nueva campeona del mundo!. ¡Es increíble lo que ha sucedido esta noche, aquí está la nueva campeona mundial de boxeo femenino!. ¡Appleeejack!.— dijo el relator como lo dijo el relator de la película "Rocky 3" cuando Rocky derrotó a Clubber Lang.

—¡Fue la mejor pelea!.— dijo el comentarista con el mismo tono de entusiasmo con que el comentarista quedó al ganar Rocky la pelea.

—¡BRAVO, APPLEJAAAAAACK!.— gritó Apple Bloom con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Damas y caballeros, la ganadora por nocaut en una de las más increíbles peleas en la historia del boxeo, desde ahora, campeona mundial de boxeo femenino, la yegua ponyviliana, Appleeeejaaaack!.— exclamó el anunciador hablando con el entusiasmo con que quedó.

Le pasaron el cinturón, Applejack lo tomó y lo levantó en el aire para enseñárselo a Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom y los otros amigos. Ahora, vio que el anunciador estaba junto a ella y puso el micrófono a la altura de su boca.

—¿Tiene algo que decir, señorita?.— le preguntó el anunciador.

—Sí, esta victoria es por la familia Apple. Le dedico esta victoria a mi familia, a mis amigos y a mi abuela.— dijo Applejack orgullosa de sí misma y sintiéndose contenta y satisfecha como sus entrenadoras.

Finalmente se fueron a sus casas, donde Twilight y Trixie usaron la magia sanadora y casi instantáneamente curaron por completo a Applejack y Gilda.

—Gracias, Trixie.— le agradeció Gilda sin ninguna sonrisa y sin ningún ánimo alegre en su voz.

—De nada.— dijo Trixie sin sonrisa y con el mismo estado emocional que Gilda, el mismo que también tiene Sunset ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente, ya ninguna sonreía ahora, todas tenían caras tristes y hablaban con cierta tristeza.

—Hay cosas que debo decirle a Applejack y a los que estaban con ella.— les dijo Gilda a sus entrenadoras.

—¿Irás a la casa donde están desde que vinieron?.— le preguntó Trixie.

—Sí, y por favor, acompáñenme, pero antes hablaré algunas cosas con ustedes.

Hablaron y más tarde se fueron de su casa a la de ellos.

—Por lo menos supimos que aquí estuvieron quedándose.— dijo Gilda sin cambiar su ánimo triste.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que todos estaban en el gimnasio frente a ellas tres escuchando a Gilda.

—Ahora que me derrotaste, lo cual reconocemos con toda sinceridad, disposición y voluntad, todas vemos lo mal que estuvimos con ser tan confiadas de sobremanera. Fuimos unas verdaderas tontas al confiarnos de esa manera en mi inexistente victoria. Eso pudo contribuir a mi derrota, pues confiarse en esa manera siempre será malo para toda clase de persona, confiarse en forma excesiva como lo hicimos nosotras lleva a equivocarse, ése fue nuestro peor error. Quisiera haber aprendido esa lección antes, no porque me hubiera evitado el error y por ende la perdición, sino porque es una lección que todo ser viviente en el mundo debe conocer antes de volverse confiado como nosotras. Era una lección que desconocimos por toda nuestra vida hasta que me derrotaste, desearíamos haberla conocido antes de volvernos así de tontas, me atrevo a decirlo. Hablamos sobre si reconoceríamos esas cosas, como mi derrota, tras lo cual quedamos de acuerdo en que debíamos ser valientes y reconocerlo. Estábamos cegadas por nuestro exceso de confianza, pero no somos negligentes. Hemos aprendido nuestra lección y nunca cometeremos el mismo error de nuevo. También, por voluntad dejaré para siempre las bebidas energéticas, puede que uno recupere sus fuerzas bebiendo una o dos, pero la verdadera fuerza no viene sólo de los ejercicios y la acumulación de músculos, sino del corazón, algo que ahora entendemos perfectamente y desearíamos haber entendido hace mucho.— dijo Gilda con voz triste, expresión triste en su voz y mostrando de forma igualitaria por las tres en todo momento el arrepentimiento y aprendizaje.

—Respecto a eso, Gilda, hay algo que quiero decirles por todos.— dijo Applejack con voz tranquila y con la misma expresión tranquila que todos tienen también.

Les dijo todo lo que hablaron de ellas el día anterior a la pelea.

—Todos tenían razón, jamás lo habríamos entendido hasta vivir nosotras mismas la derrota. En este caso, sucedió lo poco cotidiano, nos dimos cuenta por nosotras mismas, mi derrota fue lo que ayudó a que nos diéramos cuenta. Por lo que puedo ver, parece que el destino se alió contigo para enseñarnos esa lección, sobretodo a mí. ¿Opinarías algo respecto a esa idea de la ayuda del destino?.— le pidió Gilda su honesta opinión mostrando que aceptará la que sea que Applejack pueda tener.

—Estoy un poco más dudosa, pero igualmente tengo cierta credulidad en que así pudo ser verdaderamente.— le dio su opinión con toda honestidad.

—¿Alguno de ustedes piensa algo al respecto?.— les pidió Gilda su opinión a todos los numerosos amigos de Applejack.

—Estoy como Applejack.— dijo Twilight con tranquilidad y honestidad igualitaria.

—También yo.— dijeron todos unísonamente sin hablar por los otros y diciendo con voces y caras tranquilas sin sonrisas.

—Applejack, ¿me tienes algún resentimiento por esa mala personalidad mía?.— le preguntó pidiéndole de esa manera que siguiera siendo honesta al hablarle.

—No, nunca estuve resentida, sino amargada, porque su forma de ser nos amargaba a todos, pero ya no me siento así. Si dependiera de mí, digo que a las tres las perdono de su mala forma de ser.— les dijo con la honestidad que Gilda quería.

—¿En serio nos perdonarías?.

—Sí, totalmente en serio.

Le dirigía la sonrisa más sincera que tenía, algo que las hizo sonreír lentamente.

—Gracias.— le agradeció Gilda con sus entrenadoras.

Dirigieron la mirada a los otros.

—¿Alguno más nos perdonaría si la decisión dependiera de ustedes?.— les preguntó Gilda hablando todavía con voz triste y mostrando una sonrisa con ceño triste.

—Sí.— dijeron todos sonriéndoles tranquilamente a las tres.

Spike y Dinky Doo se acercaron a Gilda y le abrazaron los brazos.

—Gracias a todos, y a ustedes dos, gracias por abrazarme.— les agradeció con tranquilidad y dejando a los dos que la abrazaran.

—De nada.— dijeron ellos contentos también.

Fueron con Sunset y la abrazaron de los brazos también, lo mismo con Trixie, con sonrisas verdaderas todo el tiempo.

—Gracias, pequeñitos.— les agradecieron las dos.

—Por otra parte, nos corresponde la decisión de perdonar o no perdonar por la amargura que nos producían por su actitud.— dijo Applejack con voz tranquila.

Las tres dejaron de sonreír.

—Por eso no nos perdonarían, ¿o sí?.— preguntó Gilda.

—Yo sí.— dijo Applejack sin dejar de sonreír.

—Yo también.— dijo Spike sonriendo.

—Yo también.— dijo Dinky sonriendo también.

—También yo.— dijeron todos con sinceridad y sonriendo como ellos tres.

—Oh, gracias.— dijeron las tres.

—Applejack, sin palabras u oraciones indirectas, ¿me permitirías abrazarte?.— le preguntó Gilda sin sonreír.

La respuesta de ella es inmediata.

—Sí.— fue su respuesta sincera.

—Después de ella, ¿puedo abrazarte también?.— le preguntó Trixie sin sonreír y todavía hablando con voz triste.

—¿Y yo puedo?.— le preguntó Sunset con la misma cara y el mismo tono.

—Claro, todas pueden.— dijo Applejack con felicidad.

Los dos pequeños volvieron con los otros, ellas tres volvieron a sonreír con miradas tristes y una por una la abrazaron.

—Las felicito por cambiar su manera de ser.— dijo Applejack con sinceridad irreversible.

—Eso no es lo único que cambió en mí, también cambió mi manera de pensar sobre las boxeadoras como tú que no entrenan como yo. Juro de corazón y espíritu que ya no pienso ni volveré a pensar con ningún negativismo sobre nadie, así como valoro que se entrene como entreno yo, valoro tu propia manera de entrenar y la de todas las que entrenan como tú, incluyendo las maneras que usaba tu abuela cuando boxeaba.— dijo Gilda con total sinceridad.

—Juro lo mismo.— dijeron sus entrenadoras.

—Las felicito, y aunque no lo hubieran jurado, igualmente las perdono.— dijo Applejack sin cambiar su honesta sinceridad por nada más.

—¿Lo dices por nuestro arrepentimiento y nuestro juramento?.— preguntó Gilda manteniéndose hablando con tristeza desanimada y sin ninguna emoción feliz.

—No, lo digo porque aunque alguien más me hiciera sentirme como me sentí por su causa, igualmente tendría la voluntad sincera de perdonarlo.— dijo con una sonrisa y manteniendo su voz feliz y tranquila.

—Ah, bien. ¿Hay algo más que uses para entrenar y pelear aparte de la fuerza?.

—Sí, no uso solamente la fuerza, uso el corazón.

—Entonces eso debo hacer, porque en el caso de lo físico, solamente usaba la fuerza, no ponía mi corazón para eso, porque por ser como era, ni siquiera pensé jamás en usar mi corazón.

—Y a Sunset y yo tampoco se nos ocurrió, entonces jamás le dijimos eso.— dijo Trixie con la misma voz triste y manteniendo la sonrisa.

—¿Puedo reconciliarme contigo?.— le preguntó Gilda.

—Ya lo hiciste, Gili.— le dijo Applejack cariñosamente.

—Ah, bien, y gracias por llamarme así.

—De nada. ¿Te importa si te llamo así o si alguno de los otros quisiera llamarte así?.

—No, está bien que lo hagan.

Applejack la abrazó y Gilda también, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la nuca.

—Te quiero, amiga.— dijo Applejack con felicidad, una voz más feliz igualmente tranquila y una sonrisa igualmente verdadera como ha sido desde que comenzó a sonreír durante esta conversación.

—¿Somos amigas?.

—Sí, y si quieres, puedes llamarme de otra manera que se te ocurra.— le permitió sinceramente.

—Se me ocurre llamarte "Jackie".

—De acuerdo.— asumió como parte suya su nuevo diminutivo.

Se soltaron y fue a abrazar a Trixie.

—Tú, ven.— llamó a Sunset.

Sunset vino y también la abrazó.

—A las dos también las quiero como amigas.— les dijo no pudiendo ser más sincera por ya serlo al cien por ciento.

Ambas la abrazaron.

—Gracias, Jackie.— dijeron ambas.

—¿Podemos también llamarte así?.— le preguntó Trixie petitoriamente.

—Sí.— dijo con voz tranquila y con su sonrisa que ya no cambiaba.

Siguieron abrazadas por cuatro segundos y se soltaron.

—¿Cuándo volverán a Ponyville?.— preguntó Gilda.

—Mañana, más tarde iré a comprar boletos para volver.— dijo Applejack.

—¿Sabes?, quiero pedirte que nos dejes ir con ustedes, porque hay algo más que ahora te diré y que también quiero decirle a tu abuela.— dijo Gilda.

—¿Sabes que mi abuela ya murió y se quedó con nosotros?.

—Sí, lo sabemos porque eso se hizo noticia pública aquí cuando lo dieron a conocer en Ponyville. Ahora te diré lo que quiero decirte.

Dejaron de sonreír y le dijo lo que dijo el último día antes de la pelea, cuando estaban en su camerino y entre las pausas de las rondas.

—Lo siento, Jackie.— le dijo con voz triste de nuevo y así mostrando su arrepentimiento y la culpa que sentía.

Imprevistamente, Applejack la abrazó de nuevo.

—Está bien, Gili, te perdono.— la perdonó mostrando comprensión total.

Gilda cerró los ojos y la abrazó suavemente.

—Gracias. ¿Tu abuela me perdonaría?.— le preguntó sin sonreír y queriendo que así fuera.

—Sí, ella siempre fue como soy yo, ella también es comprensiva y perdona cuando hay que hacerlo.— le dijo con sinceridad y una sonrisa que no se borró a pesar de lo que Gilda y sus entrenadoras dijeron esos días.

—Ah, que bien. Y si tú me lo permites, yo misma compraré los boletos de tren para todos con mi propio dinero, si es que aceptaras que ésa sea una manera pequeña de compensarte por todo lo que dije y la amargura que les causé.— fue una petición sincera.

—Claro, hazlo si quieres.— aceptó comprensivamente.

—Gracias. ¿Podemos conocerlos a todos?.

—Claro.

Miró a sus amigos.

—Todos, formen fila uno al lado de otro.— les dijo Applejack con voz contenta y tranquila.

Obedecieron en el acto.

—De este lado a su izquierda vayan diciéndome sus nombres uno por uno. ¿Cuál es su nombre?.— le preguntó Gilda primero a un corcel.

—"Time Turner".— le dijo con una sonrisa y una voz feliz ahora que Gilda era diferentemente buena y pidió perdón por todo lo de esos días.

—"Derpy Hooves".

—"Dinky Doo".

—"Spike".

—"Twilight Sparkle".

—"Rainbow Dash".

—"Rarity".

—"Fluttershy".

—"Pinkie Pie".

—"Big Macintosh".

—"Apple Bloom".— dijo la última con voz contenta y una tranquila sonrisa como todos.

—¿Me conocen sólo a mí?.

—En persona sí, pero también conocemos los nombres de tus entrenadoras, porque busqué información sobre ti y en ella decía los nombres de las tres. Las dos, dígannos quién es quién por favor.— pidió Twilight con amabilidad.

—"Sunset Shimmer".

—"Trixie Lulamoon".— dijeron ambas con voces más tranquilas aunque todavía no sonreían.

—Applejack, ¿tienen pensado a qué hora irse?.— preguntó Gilda.

—Sí, a las diez de la noche para llegar a las doce del día siguiente.— respondió su amiga con cariño.

—¿A qué hora voy a comprar los boletos?.

—A la hora que tú quieras.— le dijo con una sonrisa ahora imborrable.

El día pasó hasta que Gilda fue a las cuatro de la tarde a comprar los boletos, pero volvió con una noticia más.

—Ya tengo los boletos de todos, pero allá me dijeron que el próximo tren a Ponyville estará listo para pasado mañana.— dijo Gilda con su sonrisa ya restaurada de hace horas, aunque todavía seguía con su mirada triste.

—Ah, bueno.— fue todo lo que dijo Applejack con voz tranquila y sin borrarse esa sonrisa amorosa.


	7. Chapter 7

La amistad de todos mejoró y creció al paso de las horas hasta que llegó el momento de irse. Fueron todos a Ponyville y juntos fueron al encuentro.

—¡Abuela Smith, ¿estás por aquí?!.— llamó con voz feliz y una sonrisa a su abuela.

Pasaron dos segundos hasta que todos oyeron una voz decir "Hola, Applejack, aquí estoy". De pronto la vieron delante de ella, siendo tan visible como si siguiera viva, entonces Applejack sacó el cinturón de su saco y se lo enseñó.

—Abuelita, gané la pelea, así que soy la campeona mundial, pero eso no es todo, traje a mi adversaria y sus entrenadoras, las cuales ahora son amigas de todos nosotros. Ellas supieron que sigues aquí porque la noticia también se conoció en Manehattan y ahora vinieron porque hay algo que ella quiere decirte.

Se hizo a un lado y miró a Gilda, quien tenía una cara triste.

—Adelante, Gili.— le dijo con la misma voz tranquila y feliz con que le habló a la abuela.

Las tres se acercaron con paso lento con Gilda al medio de Sunset y Trixie.

—Buen día, señora Smith, mi nombre es "Gilda", fui la adversaria de su nieta en la pelea. Estas dos yeguas son mis entrenadoras, la de mi derecha es Sunset Shimmer y la otra es Trixie Lulamoon.— comenzó Gilda a hablar con voz entristecida por el arrepentimiento que todavía sentía por lo que dijo.

—Buen día, señora.— la saludó Sunset con cara y voz triste.

—Hola, señora.— saludó Trixie de la misma forma.

—Hay algo por lo que quiero confesarme con usted. Mi cara triste no es por miedo a una represalia, porque sé que usted es comprensiva como su nieta, pues ella misma nos lo dijo. Mi cara triste es por el arrepentimiento que siento por cosas que dije sobre ella y usted.

—Adelante, bonita.— le dio la palabra la abuela de su ex adversaria.

Le confesó todo lo que quería.

—Por último, me queda decirle "Lo siento mucho, le juro que nunca más diré nada así sobre usted, su nieta ni nadie más en toda Equestria". Usted me perdona, ¿verdad?.— preguntó con la misma voz y cara tristes que no cambió en ningún momento.

La abuela caminó hacia ella y la abrazó.

—Sí, tierna niña, todo está perdonado.— le dijo con sinceridad, voz tranquila y una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

Gilda sonrió de nuevo al sentirse tan bien por el amor que la abuela le hacía sentir, se sentía tan bien, tan contenta y consolada, que la abrazó también, hasta Sunset y Trixie sentían ese amor siéndoles entregado también, por lo cual también sonrieron.

—Muchas gracias, esto es ahora lo mejor que me ha pasado, llenó mi vida entera, más y mejor que todos los cincuenta triunfos que tuve hasta que su nieta me derrotó.— dijo Gilda con sinceridad y sonriendo también.

Se separaron.

—Con su bella nieta aprendí las mejores lecciones de vida que alguien pudo enseñarme. A valorar a los demás por ser quiénes son y no sólo por sus logros, a no menospreciarlos sólo porque no tengan tantos éxitos y triunfos ni porque no entrenen como yo, aceptarlos sin importar nada, darles mi amistad y respeto, no causar amargura con mis presunciones inaguantables, no dejarme cegar por la idea de que tengo justificación para actuar de la mala manera en que actuaba, pues nunca tuve ninguna verdadera razón, y por último, dar felicidad a la gente de mi alrededor siendo siempre la buena persona que siempre debí seguir siendo. Su nieta nos dio su amistad, algo totalmente mejor que mis triunfos y el título de campeona. Le estamos agradecidas a su nieta por hacernos cambiar nuestra manera de ser y pensar, junto con eso, le agradecemos que nos perdonara por toda la amargura que le hacíamos sentir por ser así y le agradecemos por darnos su amistad. Tener amigos se siente totalmente mejor que la admiración, el entrenamiento, los triunfos y ser campeona, algo que yo nunca entendí ni porque vivo con Sunset y Trixie. Ninguna aprendió nada de eso hasta el día en que perdí, pero hablo más por mí porque al ser la boxeadora, soy la que menos hubiera aprendido lo que aprendí, en ellas veo como más posible que alguna vez hubieran cambiado, aunque fuese demasiado difícil y por tanto pudiera tomarles muchos años. Todas lo aprendimos, pero eso va más conmigo, así que soy la que mejor aprendió y entendió.— dijo todo con sinceridad, una sonrisa con mirada triste y una voz débilmente feliz.

—Te felicito, pequeña, y felicito a las dos también.— la abuela fue sincera y siguió hablando con felicidad y una sonrisa linda.

—Y gracias a usted por el amor que me hizo sentir que me daba.— agradeció Gilda con la misma sinceridad con que se confesó ese día con Applejack y los otros.

—Gracias por hacérmelo sentir y dármelo también.— agradecieron Sunset y Trixie con sonrisas, miradas tristes y voces débilmente felices.

—De nada, lindas niñas.

—Nosotras éramos como Gilda, con nuestra forma de ser y pensar amargamos a su nieta y a todos sus amigos. Jamás nos dimos cuenta de lo equivocadas que estábamos con ser cómo éramos. ¿También nos perdonaría?.— le preguntó Sunset.

—Sí, hermositas, todos sus errores les son perdonados.— dijo la abuela con la misma honesta sinceridad que su nieta.

—Gracias.— agradecieron Sunset y Trixie unísonamente.

—Decidí voluntariamente dejar para siempre las bebidas energéticas, y en palabras que le dije a su nieta, puede que uno recupere sus fuerzas bebiendo una o dos, pero la verdadera fuerza no viene sólo de los ejercicios y la acumulación de músculos, sino del corazón, algo que ahora entendemos perfectamente y desearíamos haber entendido hace mucho.— fue verdad por ser lo mismo que le dijo a Applejack.

—Bueno, lo importante es que se dieron cuenta aunque ya fuese tarde y aunque vale mucho más temprano que tarde y nunca.— dijo la abuela con voz tranquila y manteniendo su sonrisa con que miraba a Gilda.

—Sí, al menos nos dimos cuenta. Llevo un año completo boxeando desde el doce de Noviembre del año pasado, pero nos damos cuenta después de un año, porque por no haber perdido antes, fuimos incapaces de ver por nosotras mismas nuestros errores, así que mi derrota fue una especie de ayuda para darnos cuenta. ¿Usted podría ser tan gentil de aceptar ser nuestra amiga?.— le preguntó petitoriamente con sinceridad.

—Sí, con mucho gusto.

—Muchas gracias.— agradecieron las tres juntas.

—¿Por qué Applejack te llamó "Gili"?.— preguntó tranquilamente.

—Porque ella decidió llamarme así y aceptó que yo le llame "Jackie".

Le explicó cómo empezó el uso de los diminutivos.

—Cuando ya estábamos en nuestra casa, Trixie usó conmigo una magia sanadora que al día siguiente, Applejack me dijo que usted ya conocía y que ella conoció porque usted se lo habló antes de su muerte. Inmediatamente después de eso, comenzamos a hablar algunas cosas que al otro día le hablé a Applejack. Lo primero fue que cuando comenzó por primera vez a golpear mi estómago en la primera ronda, me lo golpeaba con mucha dureza, más de la que nunca nadie usó antes para golpearme ahí. Luego Sunset y Trixie me dijeron que en el momento en que empecé a golpearle su estómago a Applejack durante la primera ronda, estaban asombradas en gran manera por la resistencia que veían que ella tenía ante esos golpes, yo no lo noté en ese momento, sino cuando me lo mencionaron, y también me asombré cuando me lo dijeron, porque nunca vimos que una adversaria tuviera tanta resistencia para esos golpes. Muy poco después de los golpes en su estómago, procedí a golpear su cabeza unas pocas veces hasta que la derribé, pero se levantó antes de que el árbitro empezara a contar. Vino a mí con una mirada de bestia furiosa que sólo había visto en un pequeño total de cinco adversarias, así que ella es la sexta que vi que posee esa mirada. Arremetió contra mi cabeza con una fuerza desconocida tanto para mí como para Sunset y Trixie, pues ninguna sabía que una boxeadora con menos de veinte peleas pudiera tener tal fuerza y de esa forma parecía que ella llevaba muchas más peleas. Cuando lo hablamos en la casa esa noche, de inmediato nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que subestimamos a nuestras adversarias y que también fue un error no cuidarme de encontrar boxeadoras con esa fuerza, porque jamás me cuidaba ni cuando peleaban contra mí por mi título y ni siquiera porque enfrentaba a boxeadoras tan fuertes como yo a medida que avanzaba de nivel con cada pelea. Ya aprendimos de ese error aunque es cierto que debí haberme dado cuenta antes de cometerlo, porque eso influyó en que Applejack me derrotara, no solamente que supuestamente el destino se alió con ella para que me derrotara y de esa manera yo aprendiera esas lecciones.— dijo Gilda con voz débilmente feliz y sonriendo todavía.

—Fundamentaste verdaderamente bien tus argumentos, en el caso de la alianza del destino con ella, debe ser cierto, a veces el destino se alía con las personas aunque nadie sepa eso con total seguridad. ¿Tienen pensado cuándo tomarían su tren para volver a su ciudad?.— habló la abuela con voz tranquila y sin dejar su sonrisa.

—Sí, cuando veníamos, las tres decidimos que abordaremos a las nueve de la noche de hoy. Lo que es más y que no se me ocurrió decirle a ellos antes, es que si verdaderamente el destino se alió con ella para hacerle más posible derrotarme, agradezco que sucediera así, porque de no haber sucedido, tal vez nadie me habría derrotado y entonces nunca habría aprendido nada de eso, pero si alguien me hubiera derrotado, quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría pasado hasta que llegara ese día. De algo que estoy totalmente segura, es que de haber sido una ayuda del destino, entonces el destino le dio el poder necesario para derrotarme sin tanta dificultad.— terminó de hablar Gilda mostrando junto a sus entrenadoras que las tres aceptaban su derrota.

—Sí, eso puede ser lo más posible.— dijo la abuela feliz.

Desde esos días, las tres fueron amigas de todos ellos. Applejack nunca perdió ninguna pelea en toda su vida, Gilda jamás perdió ninguna otra vez y jamás bebió una sola bebida en toda su vida, jamás pelearon de nuevo entre ellas, su amistad vivió para siempre, ellas fueron eternamente las buenas personas que ahora eran gracias a ellos, todos fueron eternamente amigos de las tres y su amistad, su felicidad y su armonía pacífica reinaron en las vidas de todos por siempre.

FIN


End file.
